Our Happy Ending
by LookOutShe'sGotAPen
Summary: When two cousins, Hana and Keera, come back to Japan after a long absence, they are reunited with old flames; sparks fly as past loves are reignited and a new one blossoms- but what will the cousins do when they discover their secret? AyamexOC ShigurexOC
1. Chapter 1

**New stories are so fun ^_^**

**Here are the following roles for this story!:**

**LookOutShe'sGotAPen(MOI!): Hana Eruko, who is like me in very many ways. Poor Hana. **

**Description:**

**Stick-straight, shiny blonde hair falling to her waist. She has bright blue eyes that change color with her moods; dark blue when sad, gray when depressed (there's a difference between sad and depressed!) and turquoise when excited. **

**Personality:**

**Quirky and hyper; usually spits out the worst thing you could possibly say at any given time. **

**Age:**

**25**

**Job:**

**Manga writer/illustrator. **

'**Nightengale'Serenade'93: Keera Eruko, who I will try to keep in character! No promises lol- you know how I always make you either too shy or too violent o.o**

**Description:**

**Beautiful black hair, long bangs falling to her shoulders, but the rest of her hair is cropped short, to her chin. Large, violet eyes and usually wears a black leather choker tight around her neck. **

**Personality:**

**Calm, but is just as fun-loving as her odd cousin. **

**Age:**

**23**

**Job:**

**Also a manga writer/illustration. Both are currently looking for inspiration for their newest masterpiece. **

**I know I don't usually stop to give descriptions but I felt it was necessary ^_^ **

**Just so you guys know they are cousins. I'll explain more as we go along.**

**And I wanted to be the older one for once lol- hope you don't mind! I don't like an age difference of more then like two years xD**

**Well, onto the story! Hope you guys love it! :D**

**LOSGAP =D**

"HELLO JAPAN! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR HANA ERUKO!" I cried, leaping into the airport terminal and striking a dramatic pose.

"Stop being stupid." My younger cousin, Keera, muttered, stalking past me and I beamed. "OK!" I exclaimed, skipping after her as we went to go find our luggage.

"We're in Japan, we're in Japan…" I sang, twirling around as Keera picked up her plain black leather suitcase and refusing to touch my pink one. She detested the color.

However, it matched my outfit today. I was wearing a pink skirt and white turtleneck for the brisk wind outside and black heels that made Keera cringe as I danced.

Keera was wearing dark clothes, as usual. Not that she's gothic or emo; she just prefers darker shades. Her dark purple sweater brought out her eyes though; I was pleased with this choice, though I wished she had worn a skirt instead of her black slacks and sneakers. She never wore skits, dresses, etc.

"We've been in Japan before, dingbat." Keera reminded me. "We've lived here for our entire lives." I gaped at her.

"OH MY GOSH REALLY?!

"REALLY!"

"REALLY?!"

"REALLY!"

Keera and I often had random screaming fits in public places that made people stop, stare, and wonder if we had forgotten to take our medication.

I had forgotten my meds this morning but I wasn't going to let Keera know.

We had been in America for college; both of us had gotten scholarships at a world-renowned art school, where we had happily spent our past few years until Keera's recent graduation, which meant we both could escape back home.

Keera and I raced each other to the security check; she won, though I claimed foul because she pushed me. She responded that I had pushed her first and I promptly tripped her.

Cackling, I walked past her sprawled on the floor and she snatched my ankle, dragging me down with her.

It turned into a full-out brawl and airport security had to come separate us and ask what on Earth was going on.

"Sorry. Jet-lag does crazy things to people." I said, flipping my hair over my shoulder and batting my eyes at a particularly cute guard who looked taken aback.

"Um, yeah. We've gotta go." Keera dragged me off and I blew a kiss at the guard, waggling my fingers as Keera glared at me.

"Do you _have _to flirt with every freaking man on Earth?" She demanded and I pretended to be hurt. "I don't flirt with everyone…"I pouted. She rolled her eyes. "Please, you'll flirt with anything on two legs." She snorted.

Normally she would have said I'd flirt with any male, but once I had confused a woman for a man and had been chatting her up. Unfortunately Keera had been present.

_I wonder if that restraining order is still in effect…_

"Do you like waffles?!" I suddenly screamed as we waited in line.

"Yeah we like waffles!" Keera cried.

"Do you like pancakes?!"

"Yeah we like pancakes!"

"Do you like French toast?!"

"Yeah we like French toast!"

"Do you like… crap and half I forget the rest!" I groaned and face-palmed. "Nice. Well, you've got everyone here staring at you now." Keera said and I nodded, and then struck a model's pose, one hand on my hip as I shifted my weight over. Keera sighed and wiped her hand down her face.

"This is going to be a _long _day…"

OOO

"For the love of God Hana! WHERE IS IT?!"

"Where's what?" I asked innocently from where I lounged on the recliner of our shared apartment.

It was a stylish, modern apartment with a dark wood floor and white walls; the furniture was mainly black leather, except for a brown leather recliner I called my own that was older then anyone I knew and the most comfortable reading chair I could ever hope to find.

I leaned back in the worn, but so soft chair and heard footsteps as Keera stormed into the room. "I SAID WHERE IS IT?!"

"Is it about this tall, this wide, and may or may not include your innermost secrets?" I asked innocently, making my hands fit the lengths of her diary. Keera's eye twitched. "Give it back."

"Why?" I asked with a smirk. We were always stealing the other's stuff; it was a fun, never ending game- a diary was worth quite a bit in this place.

"What do you want?" Keera asked, eyeing the leather-bound diary I pulled from my white purse. "You know what I want." I replied and she scowled.

"Fine. You can borrow my Prada shoes." She rolled her eyes, holding out her hand. I grinned and slapped the diary into her palm. "Yay!" I squealed, clapping my hands together.

Even though I was the more fashion-orientated one, for some reason Keera refused to let me wear her only fancy red heels; she never even wore them anywhere. She'd bought them for herself years ago, and since we were the same shoe size I often stole them.

"Bet I can get a job before you." Keera said as she plopped down on the couch beside me, picking up the remote to turn on our wide-screen TV.

Being a Eruko has its advantages; we're pretty well off. Until they find out most of their money is being spent on clothes worth more then the emperor's. Then you find your flow of money stemmed dramatically.

"No you won't." I snorted.

"Yes I will."

"No you won't."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will!" I shouted she sighed. "Fine, I will." She said and I blinked, realizing I had been duped. "Keera!" I whined. "That's not fair! I hate it when I get smackledoorfed!" I wailed.

"I'm not even going to ask what that means or where you learned that." Keera snorted.

"SpongeBob comes up with some epic words." I said with a solemn nod. Keera gave me a "WTF" look and I gave her an "IDK".

We sat in silence as she turned on House, our latest America obsession.

"I'm going to bed." I announced, which was code for, "I'm going to stay up all night reading manga" and Keera nodded, probably going to do the same thing as I locked myself in my room. I turned to the room with a happy grin.

The walls were painted a bright, happy shade of blue, with a pearly white carpet that I sank into with each step as I leaped forward and collapsed onto my turquoise covered bed, squealing with delight. "I missed you!" I exclaimed, then slid out my laptop from under my bed.

"Sorry I forgot you." I pouted as I stared at the Be-Dazzled laptop, whom I had dubbed Marvin, which was covered in a glittery coat of sparkles every color under the sun, or at least every color I could find at Best-Buy.

"Don't worry; I just used Keera's laptop when she wasn't looking." I assured Marvin, powering him up and immediately going to search for the hottest mangas.

Keera and I were a team for manga designing; we took turns between writing out the plotline and drawing it, and we loved our job, but lately it had become just a hobby. None of our works had become animes yet; we hadn't been discovered yet. We'd only had one series out anyway.

I flipped through reviews and scans, always on the look-out for ideas.

_One of these days we'll get a fantastic idea. _I thought. _…One of these days._

**And so concludes the first chapter! ^_^ **

**I apologize for any spelling errors you may have noticed, grammatical errors, etc. Or just plain insanity. But that's just who I am so you're kind of stuck with it. LOL. **

**Oh! And I have something important to say about this story- when the Fruba guys come in, next chapter, I'm going to cross this story over with "Outcasts", my completed one. As in, Ana's going to come in at some point!! YAY! **

**I'm doing this mainly because I want to show the family's reaction to the death of Ana and the disappearance of Hatori afterwards- I will have Ana alive in here at least once though. **

**I will try and incorporate Hana and Keera into Phoenix at some points- oh what a tangled web I weave *evil laugh***

**OK, enough of my weird author talk. I think half of this chapter was me just rambling. I'm so pathetic**

**Anyways, please review! My happiness is just a click away! :)**

**LOSGAP =D**

4


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Glad to see you stuck around for a new chapter! :D **

**Well, not much to say- prepare for a glimpse into the dark, sparkly place that is LOSGAP's mind o.o**

**LOSGAP =D**

**OOO**

"Party like a Pop-Tart!" I bawled, dancing like a drunk as I flailed in front of my iPod dock.

"Where did you come up with that phrase?" Keera wondered from her place on the couch in front of her laptop.

"I don't know." I admitted, continuing my flailing.

"Do me a favor and stop dancing like you have to pee, OK?" Keera asked as she got up. "We're going job-hunting, so come on." She jerked her head to the door and wandered off.

"OK!" I called, turning off my iPod and grabbing my long black sweater, going past my hips, that had quickly become one of my favorite things to wear.

"Let's go!"

OOO

"Na na na na na… BATMAN!"

I ran down the street, my sweater billowing behind me in a cape-like fashion, hence the singing of the Batman theme song.

"Come, Robin, to the Bat Cave!" I ordered a very embarrassed looking Keera as I flapped my "cape". Of course we were surrounded people who were giving me a pitying look; probably thinking I had special needs, and back to Keera, also with a pitying look since she was obviously in charge of me.

I took off running again, cackling insanely, when suddenly Keera snatched my sweater and forced me to come a jerking halt.

"What's the hurry Murray?" I blinked, staring blankly at Keera who was cowering behind me. "_Him!_ He's here!" She hissed and of course I looked frantically, then spotted him. "Oh, goodness gracious me. Never fear, Batman will save you!" I said, turning around and flipping my sweater over Keera, who of course struggled vehemently but froze when Shigure Sohma finally spotted me and bounced over.

"Hana-chan! It's been forever!" He exclaimed, then frowned at my bulging front side. "What? Never seen a hefty woman in a sweater before?" I sniffed, tossing my hair.

"Your stomach has shoes." Shigure said flatly. "Yes, the doctor said they're inoperable." I nodded. "By the way, Keera's not here." I added before he could ask.

Shigure sighed. "Oh, too bad, and I was _so _looking to seeing your cute cousin Keera again!" He lamented. I opened my mouth to tell Shigure yes, she was very cute, but Keera, knowing where this was going, stomped on my foot, making me yelp.

Shigure gave me a puzzled look. "You know that I know she's under there, right?" He smirked and I decided to put the "cute but dumb" trick on him.

"Who?"

"Keera."

"OH! Her! Yeah, she's my cousin!" I tittered and Keera's foot ground into my toes. "Just come out Keera. I'm not going to bite you." Shigure said, sounding amused as I lifted my sweater off and she stepped off of my toes.

"So, Keera, it's so nice to see you!" He smiled warmly at my cousin as I hopped one foot, nursing my swollen toes.

"Wish I could say the same." Keera's eye twitched as she glared at Shigure. "Oh, let's let bygones be bygones, OK? Come on, I'll treat you to lunch!" He offered happily and I perked up instantly at the offer of food.

"She'd love it, but only if she can bring her cute little sidekick along!" I said, hugging Keera in a bear hug and putting my chin on her shoulder, grinning at Shigure.

Truth was, I wasn't going to let Keera face Shigure alone. She'd need back-up.

"Perfect! I was going to meet friend Aya for lunch too, so this could be a double-date!" He said happily and I frowned. I remembered Ayame from high school; he'd been student council president. I wondered how he was doing.

"OK." Keera grumbled, knowing that Shigure would most likely follow us around town anyway. Shigure clapped his hands eagerly and walked off, leading the way. Keera and I exchanged a doubtful look before we followed him.

OOO

"Where's Ayame?" I asked curiously as I twirled my straw in my Pepsi, frowning at the dark aura emanating from Keera. She really hated Shigure. After all these years, huh?

"Oh, he should be here soon." Shigure promised me and I nodded, sticking a French fry in my mouth. "You really should have waited to order until Ayame got here." Keera frowned at me. "It's rude."

"But I'm hungry!" I whined, then waved a fry under her nose. "You know you are too…" She snatched the fry from me and popped it into her mouth. "Thanks." She smirked as I glared at her.

I reached across and stole her drink, even though it was the same and just as full as mine, and took a long sip, before handing it back. "Thanks." I mocked and she stole my drink, doing the exact same thing.

"Do you fight like this often…?" Shigure asked, looking a bit unnerved as we stole just about everything from the other's side of the table, saying "Thanks" in increasing volume until we were battling it out over a salt shaker, both of us screaming, "THANKS!" at the top of our lungs.

"I see you two haven't changed a bit!" We both looked up in surprise as Ayame blew in the restaurant with the wind, his white hair flowing around him as he struck a pose, much like I had.

"Aya!" Shigure beamed happily. "Gure!" Ayame cried, sitting down in the booth next to him and smiling at us. "And is this Keera and Hana? How delightful!" He clapped his hands.

"Nice seeing you two." I grinned. I'd always liked Ayame; he had the same undying energy I had. "So, what have you guys been up to since we graduated?" I asked, filling in the conversation for Keera, who was sitting silently, glaring daggers at the table, the ceiling, me, anywhere but Shigure.

"I mean, what do you guys do for work?" I clarified. "Gure's a novelist!" Ayame nearly squealed. Keera's jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry, I must be deaf… did you just say _novelist?_" She blinked, shocked. "I am! Are you impressed?" Shigure asked, leaning across the table and smiling seductively, making Keera blush heavily.

"I'm just shocked anyone would want to read something _you_ wrote. Let me guess, you write cheap dime-store porn, am I right?" She said and Shigure froze.

"Well, I…" He cleared his throat.

"There's no need to be ashamed Gure! Let the world know!" Ayame cried, sweeping his arm out. I wondered if he had said something the entire time we had been here that hadn't ended in an exclamation point.

"I also write classic literature." He added and Keera rolled her eyes. I quickly changed the subject before this turned violent.

"What about you Ayame? What do you do for a living?" I asked, genuinely curious as I leaned back slightly, knowing Ayame was most likely going to yell. He was such a loud person.

"I make fantasies come true!" Ayame beamed happily and I blinked slowly, suddenly deciding I didn't want to know anymore.

"And how about you two?" Shigure asked. "We're manga writers and illustrators." I replied. "Really? Fascinating!" Ayame cried.

"Funny, I wouldn't have pegged you as manga artists." Shigure said in surprise.

"Funny, I had you pegged as an ass, and look, I was right!" Keera growled.

"Oh look at the time! I just remembered, we have an appointment! Hasta la bye bye!" I exclaimed, nearly climbing over the table as I dragged Keera from the restaurant.

"Nice seeing you!" I called over my shoulder as we left the store. "What was that?" Keera hissed as I dragged her along.

"You were getting uncomfortable, so I decided it would be best to get us out of there." I replied calmly. "Well, smooth job of it." She snorted.

"Let's just go home. I'm exhausted." Keera sighed, allowing me to drag her along. "OK." I replied, flashing her an understanding look. She and Shigure had dated in high school and had had a hard break-up; even though Keera had been the one to end it, it had still left a few scars.

"Hey, we're probably never going to see him again, so don't worry about it." I said briskly as I led the way back to our apartment. "There's plenty of cute guys here, we'll find a few soon!" I promised her.

Keera didn't respond, staring straight ahead as she matched my pace as we walked quickly. "Promise?" She asked suddenly and I glanced over at her, smiling as I linked my pinky with hers. "I promise." I assured her.

As we made our way up the stairs to our complex, I already had a few ideas on what match-making sites I was going to sign her up for.

_I'll find her a mate; oh, this is going to be fun!_

**Review please! :D**

**LOSGAP =D**

3


End file.
